


Insomnia week shorts

by Jaycmore



Category: Undertale
Genre: Awkward lover bois, Blue is the best, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia Week, M/M, ex Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycmore/pseuds/Jaycmore
Summary: Just some really short drabbles of ErrorxDream. For insomnia week. Hope you all like.
Relationships: Dream/Error, Error/Dream, Insomnia - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. Day 1: Suprise

Being related to one of the most evil monster in the multiverse, Dream knew he had to take everything with a grain of salt. Also being the guardian of positivity, he always hoped that Nightmare and his gang were able to turn over a new leaf. 

Even the god of destruction. 

As Dream continued to watch over the multiverse he discovered sides of Error that no one would have thought he had in a million years. 

Error had a recognizable arua, mostly negative full of anger and hate. However, Dream began to notice Error in certain aus feeling content, even happy. 

The guardian would follow those feelings, concerned Error was feeling like that for all the wrong reasons. Instead Dream was shocked to see the world intact and not in panic. 

Dream watched from afar, ready to attack and call Ink for back up, in case it was all a ruse. But weeks passed by and Error did nothing. 

Error would just take chocolate from Fell and come to stargaze in Outertale.

As Dream watched the other’s skeleton, he wanted to get closer. There was something about Error’s aura that made his soul skip in glee the minute he sensed it. 

Something about the glitchy’s face as he immersed in the stars above. The way the bright stars would make Error’s multicolored eyes shine. The small smile he would make as he munched on chocolate.

Stars, Dream had fallen in love with the god of destruction.


	2. Day 2: Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: light For Error X Dream week

Whenever Error needed Dream, he seemed to come at the perfect time. He knew what to do and what to say. Not in a million years would have seen himself dating the guardian. But over time they became lovers.

Dream gentle, patient. He held himself back for Error. As much as he wanted to embrace Error in his own warm, all he could do was lightly touch the others hands.

But that was ok, Dream can wait, it was for Error.

Watching the same episodes of Undernovela for the fifth time, it was the only time Error allowed him on the beanie bag. The guardian would fall asleep watching emotions no other monster has seen on Error.

Dream was there for Error when he came from a bad battle, a bad reboot, or just a bad day. The guardian of positivity recognized Error’s negative energy worlds away. It was a bad day for the glitched skeleton.

Dream never asked nor did Error explain himself. But that day in the anti-void, Error’s aura screamed at the guardian in pain. Error was slumped in his beanie bag, clutching a homemade doll.

He was having a sad dream. Dream gently wiped the tears off, surprisingly there was no reaction of glitches forming at the touch.

“Ru please it’s just a Dream. It’ll be ok my love” Dream whispered to the other skeleton, radiating positive energy to him. The tears stopped and Error’s body relaxed. Dream stayed there whispering loving words to the other skeleton until he fell asleep too.

\--------------

To the multiverse the guardian of positivity was always happy, shining in a golden aura that makes others hopeful and happy. But Error knew the other side of him.

Error saw a stubborn god, that liked to nap, one who could feel sadness and pain like himself and like to bottle it up and throw it down a river.

At times Dreams needed him the most, Error didn’t know what he could do. Even if he was doing it right. He’s watched other couples around the multiverse, how to comfort and hold each other. It was something he couldn’t offer to Dream.

He stood by as Dream bawled his eyes about his brother, occasionally handing him tissues. Error had also offered him a bar of chocolate that Dream sobbed and ate at the same time.  
He never knew what to say. He hated it, he knew Dream would do so anything for him but while he couldn’t do anything but watch his lover wallow.

“Fuck this-” Error embraced for impact and pain. He’s had limbs cut off, a simple hug shouldn’t be too bad right? He grabbed Dream’s arm and tugged him into a hug. He hugged Dream tight as he felt the glitches pinch and pull at his bones. He wanted to savor Dream’s warmth, his smell until he crashed.  
\----------------

It took a while for him to reboot, Dream placed him on his bean bag and watched over until he woke up.

“You idiot. You knew what was going to happen when you hugged me. Why did you do that?”

Error blushed and turned his back to Dream. “I just wanted to support you like normal cheesy couples do.” He sunk his face deeper into the chair

_“I don’t want you to leave me”_

Dream blinked. The last part of what Error was muffled but he heard it as clear as day.

“Oh Error, I would never leave you. You are the light of my life”


	3. Day 3: Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day: 3 Meeting for ErrorxDream week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late because I was dying of allergies sorry but heyyyy double update hooray!!

For the most part their relationship was a secret. The only one in the entire multiverse who knew was Blue. The couple knew he could be trusted and wouldn’t judge their relationship.

Ink wouldn’t understand. He would also probably forget to keep a secret and tell the whole multiverse. It was straining to keep a front, they still had jobs to do. Dream the guardian of positivity, a Star Sans and Error the God of destrustruction.

They had their roles to play as the good guy and the bad guy. But in the anti-void they were star crossed lovers.

During their fights Dream always made sure he “missed” Error, but this time his brother and his gang were there as well. The sight of his brother was distracting, he didn’t realize Ink’s advances on Error.

It wasn’t until he heard Error yell in pain that he looked away from his brother. The skeleton stumbled back, wiping the blood from his mouth. Ink had hit him with bone attacks. Before Error even retailed, Dream caught his attention.

They had a promise, he was a changed skeleton. He only needed to destroy when needed to, as much as Ink annoyed him Error wasn’t allowed to hurt the artist. Instead he retreated into a portal.

Soon after Nightmare and his gang retreated as well. The battle was over and Dream wanted nothing more than to see if Error was okay.

Somewhere deep in Outertale they met up. Error cursed a storm as Dream healed him.

“I’m sorry you have to hold yourself back Ru. Unfortunately not all monster are as open- minded as Blue”

“I still don’t know why you care about what those abominations think about us. Who fucking cares” Error said, pouting. Dream finished up dealing with him and gave him a chaste kiss.

“I don’t care about what others think. It’s just-  
Error growled, his glitches became erratic. “ It’s just, WHAT! What are you afraid of?”

Dream didn’t know the answer. He truly didn’t care what others thought of their relationship but there was something else in the way. Error wanted more, wanted it to be official but something in Dream’s soul told him no.

The guardian’s silence fueled the other’s anger. Error left Dream to his own thoughts.

\--------------------------

It took Error a week to finally text Dream again. He wanted to meet up in Underswap. Dream’s soul screamed in terror the minute he saw the text. Stars above, he was going to be dumped on the spot.

He waited by the bench at the waterfalls, anxiety at a high. If he gets dumped he’ll just go to Blue’s to stuff his face in pity tacos. “Dream?”

It wasn’t the right skeleton, someone Dream didn’t want to see, Cross. An ex-lover. It was only in fights did they interact but Dream did his best to avoid him.

“Why are you here?”

“I was getting tacos from Blue”

It almost made Dream laugh, remembering the skeleton's love of tacos. This wasn't the time to remember the past. He had Error now. He was happier.

There was a long awkward silent pause. The background of the waterfalls was whitenoise. “I saw you and Error after that fight. So what, are you guys are a couple now?”

Dream can sense the envy and anger in the monochrome skeleton. There was so much anger and sadness in Cross, similar to Error. But unlike Error, Cross didn’t change. He stewed in hate and self pity. It made Dream sick.

“So the god of the destruction is okay but I wasn't. I loved you Dream. I wanted to marry you but you rejected me. Then you never told why. Don’t I deserve better?”

The negative arua made Dream weak. He couldn’t breath, his eyesight was blurry, he was choking on his own breath. Cross was a gentle lover. They were caught up in emotions, things went too fast in that relationship. Cross wasn’t for him.

“Get away from him, asshole!”

Error teleported in, admittedly noticing Dream’s discomfort aimed his stings at Cross. Cross quickly jumped away cutting them with his knife. The sound of the fight snapped Dream’s panic state.

Error was here. He was here for him. Dream knew what to do.

“Enough!” His voice boomed, stopping the two skeletons from fighting. “ It’s true. I fucking love Error. So go on Cross. Go tell my brother and his gang. Go tell the whole multiverse for all I care. I AM WITH ERROR NOW”

The echo flower repeated, his last words, as his face blossomed in a golden rush. The two skeletons were in shock. Cross looked defeated, he quickly teleported away and Error walked to Dream with a smirk.

“I fucking love you too Dream” Error said as he went down to kiss Dream.


	4. Day 4: Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Gift for ErrorxDream Week

Being centuries old, Dream knew many things. He was well versed in archery and the history of all the au’s. One thing he didn’t have in his life was a single creative bone in his body.

All his life it was making sure things were at peace, there was no time to learn new things. Not to mention Dream lacked the attention span to sit down and practice for hours.

If the God of destruction can create something then he can too. Right.

So in the middle of the void, he sat in the Error’s lap fiddling with the needles. It took them ten minutes to make the knot. Dream was already done but Error had pushed him to continue, calling him a baby bones in the process.

“Alright so you’re going to yarn over then pull through. It’s easy, just watch me.”

Dream rolled his eyes as Error easily crochet in front of him.

After what seemed to be hours, Dream had made a tiny square. It was crooked and pretty awful but it was something. He wiggled out of Error’s lap and jumped out. “I think that’s enough for today, right?”

Error looked at Dream’s creation as if it grew two heads. “ Dreamy this is actual shit. You sure you don’t want to practice more. It’s only been a few minutes”

Dream huffed and snatched his beauty from the other’s hand. “Well I think it's great Error! Maybe you’re just a bad teacher”

Error scoffed “You are literally acting like a baby bones!”

Dream stomped off to his place.

\--------------------------  
“AW HOW CUTE DID ONE OF THE KIDS MAKE YOU A POT HOLDER?” Blue asked, looking at the square Dream was analyzing.

“No Blue I made this”

“o-OH IT’S QUITE NICE. MAYBE ONE DAY YOU WILL BE A MASTER CROCHETER LET ME AND ERROR MWEHEHEHE”

Dream looked at his “pot holder”, He’ll never admit it to anyone especially to Error but it looked like crap. He wasn’t going to be called baby bones again. “Blue would it be alright if you taught me”

Blue gasp stars sparkled in his eyes. “WHY OF COURSE DREAM IT WOULD BE AN HONOR! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL BE THE BEST TEACHER YOU EVER HAD”

\----------------------

It took him five brutally long months to finish it but he was done. It was a special gift, so he wanted to make it a special night. He borrowed Blue’s kitchen to make enmoladas and extra mole for Error.

A starry lit picnic night for the two of them. Error stuff his face in food like he was starved. He licked the containers clean with his tongues. He bleached when he was finished, he rested his head on Dreams lap.

What a life, non-existent belly full of warm delicious food, while stargazing with his lover. His eyes closed, what a great time to take a nap. Unfortunately it was uninterrupted by something landing on his ribs.

“DREAM! What the hell is-” It was a crudely made doll of Dream. The button eyes were hanging off the threads, the smile was drawn on with fabric marker and the clothes were disheveled.

Error didn’t know if he wanted to laugh, cry or question Dream, but he sensed the magic around the doll. It was the same magic Dream uses on him to calm his nightmares.

“It’s not the best I know but it’ll help you with your sleep when I’m away”

“It’s perfect Dream” He’ll fix the eyes when he gets home.


	5. Day 5: Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Insomnia Week is over, I want to finish this. (sorry it took forever)  
> Day 5: Fear

_ Poor Dream, he’s probably being used by that monster.  _

_ Error is distracting him for his own uses _

_ He is just another one of Error’s puppets  _

_ Error doesn’t love Dream, he loves no one.  _

_ Error is a liar, he is a monster.  _

The rumors spread like wildfire. As Dream predicted many didn’t approve and they always had something to say about it. He wasn’t the same naive monster he was centuries ago. He knew in his soul that Error wouldn’t betray him. 

All he could hear is doubt, it was starting to get to his head. He was looking too deep into things. Why would Error destroy that au instead of a less inhabited one? Was he still working for Nightmare? Was he really being used?

_ \----------------------------------- _

_ How could you forget me  _

_ If you loved me you would’ve never left me  _

_ You would’ve never replaced me  _

_ You’re just an abomination like the rest of them  _

_ Dream would never leave me _

_ Right?  _

They had passed the couple during a date. Reaper was with a new Geno and between them was Goth, His child. They didn’t recognize him. 

Would Dream one day leave him too? What would a guardian a positivity want with a destroyer of worlds? Dream isn’t using him, right? 

  
  



	6. Day 6: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Errorxdream Week (it's long past due hahaha)

Dream learned the hard way that Error was afraid of touch. All he wanted to do was give Error a hug. Instead, Error flinched, erupting into glitches and crashed. That was fine; he didn’t have to touch Error, to show his affection. There were other ways. 

“DREAMBOAT COME HERE!” Error had opened a portal during Dream’s regularly scheduled training sessions with Blue and snatched him away. 

Blue waved goodbye, already used to Error’s strange tactics. Dream was hanging by threads in the anti-void. 

“What did I tell you about ‘kidnapping’ me,” Dream said exasperated, this was the Tenth time. He was just glad it was just Blue around, and not the villagers. Error scowled, he paced around Dream muttering to himself. “Can you let me go? Please Error?” 

Error grumbled and walked towards Dream, getting as close as possible. Dream can see that Blue and a purple starry blush spread on Error’s face. “Glitchy?” 

“JUST- shut up for one sec damn it!” He stood there for a bit more and hesitantly held out a hand. Dream realized what was happening, as much as he wanted to extend to hand out he kept still, letting Error take his time. 

Error slowly wrapped his hand around Dreams, He flinched at first touch. He ignored the growing Errors and glitches and strung his fingers with Dream’s. Error looked away in embarrassment, a blue starry freckled blush appeared on his face. 

Dream chuckled and gave the hand a small squeeze, He can wait. 

This went on for months, while they watched Undernovella or were on dates Error would graze Dream’s hand or shoulder. He slowly got braver, leaning on Dream, resting his head on his chest. 

It slowly led to Error crashing their teeth together in an attempt of a first kiss. Dream would have appreciated it with Error didn’t head butt into him, but a kiss was a kiss. 

For a 500 plus-year-old Skeleton a year or two was just a blink. It’s been a little more than two years since he was dating Error. Error turned into a grumpy cat that secretly loved touch. 

One day Error came to Dream with a request, A soul bound.That day the anti-void was lit with a golden and Blueish light. They held each other’s souls gently in their hands. Dream smiled down at the glitched soul in his hand, pouring all his love into it. 

“Do you trust me” 

“O-Of fucking course”


End file.
